Snowed In
by GreenSpine
Summary: Dee x Ryo - A response to the challenge: "...Dee x Ryo, a blizzard that prevents them from leaving the apartment...?" Timeline between 2nd and 7th manga.


**Warnings**: Slash, Naughty Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FAKE, Dee or Ryo...but I treasure my copies of the movie and manga!

**Word Count**: 1,000 - Formatted in ten drabbles of 100 words each

**Pairing**: Dee/Ryo

**AN**: This started as a drabble-challenge request from Wwestwardlee: _"What about Dee/Ryo, a blizzard that prevents them from leaving the apartment (either apartment)? ... Find nice ways for them to pass the time..."_ One drabble wasn't enough to do this justice... Alternating POV between Ryo and Dee. Major hugs and love and thanks to Moonraven for her help!

**Snowed In**

1. Ryo

Ryo did not need a cop's instinct to tell him he was in trouble. Three things did this for him: a record-breaking blizzard; Bikki's absence; and finally Dee, who was sprawled on the couch, no doubt thrilled they were trapped, alone, in Ryo's apartment, indefinitely.

"I'll make dinner," Ryo announced, glad to put some distance between them. Hadn't his apartment been much...larger...this morning?

"Want help?" Dee asked, too casually.

The question made Ryo's hackles rise. Cooking was _not_ Dee's forte. He'd never offer without an ulterior motive.

"No, thanks." Ryo hurried to the kitchen, hoping Dee wouldn't catch him blushing.

1. Dee

It was like winning the lottery. No, _better_ than winning the lottery because even money didn't keep the Monkey-Brat away.

Dee wanted to run outside and hug the snow. Finally, his chance! Just the two of them, alone, in Ryo's apartment, indefinitely. His joy began to bubble up to the surface; he was seconds away from howling with glee when Ryo mentioned dinner.

"Want help?" Dee tried to play it cool while visions of whipped cream, oil, and convenient countertops were dancing through his head.

Ryo refused; he was territorial about his kitchen. No matter, there'd be plenty of time...

2. Ryo

It was an impressive, five-course gourmet meal. Ryo silently congratulated himself on both the amount of time he'd managed to stall while cooking and the fantastic-looking result.

He'd just set the last plate on the table, when the apartment lights flickered, then went out.

"Do you have any candles?" Dee's breath was hot against his ear; Ryo braced himself for the expected pawing.

"In the closet, top shelf," he answered, cursing himself for sounding so...breathless.

But Dee didn't lay a hand on him as he moved away, sure-footed as a cat in the darkness.

Ryo cursed himself for being disappointed.

2. Dee

Dee drooled as Ryo brought dish after dish to the table, each looking better than the last. Hell, the food was even _garnished_!

It was touching; no one had ever done anything like this for him before. He wondered...hoped...that this might mean Ryo finally understood how very serious he was.

Or, maybe Ryo'd just wanted to spend more time cooking, away from Dee and what Dee represented.

Dee stood, nerving himself to ask, when the lights flickered and died.

He brought his lips to Ryo's ear. Ryo stiffened.

Dee's heart sank. He asked where the candles were, instead.

3. Ryo

They ate dinner by candlelight. Afterwards, Dee cleaned up the mess without fussing, whining, or trying to shove his tongue down Ryo's throat.

They sat down to play cards, sharing good conversation and a bottle of red wine.

Several times, Ryo caught himself on the verge of relaxing, only to snap himself out of it at the last moment. His eyes narrowed. He knew what Dee was up to – making him lower his guard, so he'd be easy prey for Dee's eventual attempt at what he called seduction.

There was no way Ryo would let himself be taken so easily.

3. Dee

It was the most romantic meal of Dee's life. Wonderful food and the perfect atmosphere shared with the man he loved. Ryo was relaxing slowly, warming as steadily as the temperature outside was falling.

After dinner, Dee found himself seduced into a state of contentment, hoping to cuddle close to Ryo – and maybe steal a kiss or two – beneath a blanket later on. He wanted only to fall asleep in Ryo's arms and awaken that way the next morning.

Dee poured another glass of wine, snapping out of his daze. What was he thinking? He'd _never_ get any that way!

4. Ryo

Too soon, it was time for bed. Ryo marched from his bedroom to the living room like a man going to battle, his arms laden with pillows and blankets for his guest.

But Dee only smiled at him as he arranged the items on the couch. The flickering candlelight transformed his smile into a wicked promise.

Ryo couldn't stand it anymore, not knowing when, where or how Dee would come at him in a rush of barely post-pubescent hormonal young man.

So Ryo did the only thing he could, under the circumstances – attack. He leaned over and kissed Dee goodnight.

4. Dee

"You're going to sleep?" Dee asked when Ryo finally threw in his last hand, rose from the table and stretched. It was a beautiful stretch – the kind that drew attention to all the right places.

Ryo nodded, then went to his room and closed the door. He returned carrying blankets and pillows.

It looked like Dee wouldn't be sharing Ryo's large, comfortable bed after all, which meant that Ryo didn't trust _one_ of them... Dee smiled saucily. Probably, Ryo was more afraid of _himself_ than Dee.

He was going to let it go for the night, until Ryo kissed him.

5. Ryo

As he'd expected (hoped), Dee took over the kiss quickly, deepening it. Ryo was pulled down on top of his partner. He could feel things he shouldn't, both on Dee's body and his own.

"What was that for?" Dee asked, when they both were able to breathe again.

"I don't know," Ryo admitted. His head was swimming and he couldn't remember his reasons. He was becoming increasingly unsure that they mattered.

"Ryo – I'm not a saint. Don't start something you won't finish. It's too tempting."

Ryo understood. He walked to his room, dazed and somehow bereft. "Goodnight, Dee."

"Goodnight, Ryo."

5. Dee

Dee barely registered the way Ryo's old couch dug into his back. Sleep was an impossibility with Ryo's heat lingering on his lips, running through his veins.

There wasn't anything like kissing Ryo. Something in the quiet, strong man touched a part of Dee that remembered feeling loved and wanted. It _hurt_, how badly he wanted that feeling. And no matter what Dee pretended, he knew damn well it was more than lust that kept him by Ryo's side.

Someday, Ryo would understand how much Dee needed him and then Ryo would ask him to stay the night, for real.

_Owari_


End file.
